


PJO Theorizing

by Ima_reader_not_a_writer



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Guessing, Speculation, not a fic just speculation, theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_reader_not_a_writer/pseuds/Ima_reader_not_a_writer
Summary: This is pure speculation.All rights go to Rick Riordan. Recognizable quotes come from either his PJO, HoO, or ToA series or the fandom webpage. I own nothing but unrecognizable theories.





	PJO Theorizing

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Rick Riordan. Recognizable quotes come from either his PJO, HoO, or ToA series or the fandom webpage. I own nothing but unrecognizable theories.

So, in Percy Jackson and Lightning Thief, the Oracles prophecy states that he will “see the bolt safely returned,” but “will be betrayed by the one you call a friend,” and “will fail to save what matters most, in the end.” What if there are more meanings then one, or two, for that final line? Not only did he fail to be the one to save his mom, he also failed to save Luke. In the end, at the end of Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian, he didn’t manage to prevent Luke’s death, even though it was a long ways coming. From the moment he accepted the offer to host Kronos, his fate was sealed. The only way to destroy Kronos bad enough to prevent him from taking over again was to kill his host body, Luke. I, personally, feel that the final line of the first prophecy given in the series, holds true to the very end.

The prophecy given to Apollo by the trees in The Hidden Oracle has many still yet to be understood lines. One of them reads “Strike the hue...” which comes right after “Caves of blue.” This might mean strike the blue [hue]. They destroyed one of the places where the prophecies were read, the cave of blue. The fourth line, “Pages turning,” may refer to many things. It may be a break of the fourth wall, or it could refer to Ella and Rachel turning the “pages” as they attempt to reconstruct the Sibylline Books, or it could refer to the turning pages as they research things for a future quest/mission. “Ripe banana,” the sixth line, may be symbolism for a character, or symbolism for the fact that the time is ripe for... something to happen. Roaches may mean the people that are as powerless as roaches (or so it seems) against the final or current antagonist.

In “The Dark Prophecy,” the sonnet prophecy has many meanings. The changing lord may be the person (people) who are currently in charge of the house of nets, that is always changing.

These prophecies have many meanings, and there are likely more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to Rick Riordan. Recognizable quotes come from either his PJO, HoO, or ToA series or the fandom webpage. I own nothing but unrecognizable theories. This is all pure speculation, and if anyone has any ideas, or wants to counter or add to anything, feel free. I’d love to know how others feel about these speculations. If you agree I’d love to hear, disagree, I’d be interested in hearing (reading) why/how.


End file.
